creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rudolph
Cyrus Elam hockte mit seinem Sohn Daniel auf der Ladefläche des alten, knochigen Dodge Ram und betrachtete die Umgebung. Sie parkten nun schon seit über zwei Stunden am Rande des Steese Highway, wie die 1927 fertiggestellte Alaska Route 6 von Fairbanks nach Circle, einem 100-Seelen-Nest am Ufer des Yukon, nach ihrem Erbauer genannt wurde. Wobei Parken nicht wirklich das richtige Wort für diesen Aufenthalt war. Cyrus war die 95 Meilen von Fairbanks, der zweitgrößten Stadt Alaskas, hierher gefahren, um seinem Sprössling eine der großen Karibu-Herden zu zeigen, die im August auf ihren langen Wanderungen durch dieses Gebiet kamen. Auf den gut 20 Meilen zwischen dem Twelve Mile Summit und dem Eagle Summit, der höchsten Stelle des Highways, kreuzten regelmäßig verschiedene Gruppen die Straße, um sich im folgenden zu einer der vier großen, zum Teil über 100.000 Rentiere umfassenden Verbände zusammenzufinden, die jedes Jahr ihren langen Marsch antraten. Und er hatte Danny nicht enttäuscht. Nachdem sie vor über 20 Meilen den asphaltierten Abschnitt des Highways hinter sich gelassen hatten, entdeckten sie eine Gruppe von mehreren Dutzend Karibus, welche die hier lediglich aus einer breiten Schotterpiste bestehende Straße überquerten. Cyrus war so nahe es ging, ohne die Tiere zu erschrecken, an die Herde herangefahren und hatte dann angehalten. Anschließend waren er und Danny auf die Ladefläche des Pickup geklettert und hatten sich, mit einer Thermoskanne heißen Kakaos und seinem alten Feldstecher bewaffnet, daran begeben, das Naturschauspiel zu beobachten. Dummerweise hatten sie dabei nur auf die Piste vor sich geachtet. Während sie fasziniert zusahen, wie immer mehr der mit ihren breiten Hufen auf dem weichen Tundrenboden fast lautlos auftretenden Hirsche der ersten Gruppe folgten, hatten sie nicht bemerkt, wie aus einem kleinen Creek hinter ihnen ein weiterer Strom der gehörnten Wanderer auftauchte. Erst nachdem die ersten Rentiere so dicht am Wagen vorbeischritten, dass Vater und Sohn das eigentümliche Knacken ihrer Fußgelenke hörten, welches wohl der gegenseitigen Ortung während der langen Polarnächte dient, hatten sie bemerkt, dass ihr Fahrzeug von einer gewaltigen Herde eingeschlossen worden war. Und das war es nun schon seit über zwei Stunden. Glücklicherweise schien Danny der Anblick der ruhig und gelassen dahintrottenden Karibus keineswegs zu langweilen. Er schaute dem sich ständig verändernden und doch immer gleichen Strom aus Fellen und Geweihen mit derselben, nicht nachlassenden Faszination zu, mit der andere die Meeresbrandung oder ein Kaminfeuer betrachten. Und ein Ende des Spektakels war nicht zu abzusehen, da der Hauptteil der Herde über einen sanfte Anhöhe herankam, welche die nachfolgenden Tiere dem Auge verbarg, vom Gipfel wie eine in Zeitlupe dahingleitende Lawine die vier- oder fünfhundert Yards auf den staubigen Pickup zuschritt, um sich kurz vor dem Hindernis zu teilen, wie Wasser um einen Felsen herumzufließen und sich hangabwärts spurlos wieder zu einem einzigen Fluss zu vereinigen. Etliche Minuten schon hatte der Junge das Schauspiel mit andächtigem Schweigen verfolgt, mal mit glänzenden Augen die Herde nur betrachtend, mal einen Arm über die hintere Bracke des Pickup haltend und das weiche, zottige Fell der Tiere zu berühren trachtend, die diese kindlichen Liebkosungsversuche stoisch ignorierten, als er plötzlich zum Gipfel des Hügels deutete und aufgeregt stotterte: »''D-Daddy, Daddy, guck mal! Da oben ist Rudolph. Rudolph. Und die anderen. Da oben, ganz rechts auf dem Hügel. Jetzt guck doch!« Einen kurzen Augenblick schaute Cyrus seinen Sohn verständnislos an, dann hob er den Feldstecher vor die Augen und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Eine Gruppe von neun Rentieren war plötzlich am Rande des Trecks aus Tausenden von Tieren aufgetaucht. Kurz hielten sie inne, als sie die riesige Schar ihrer Artgenossen wahrnahmen, dann stoben sie wie in Panik mit ungestümen Tempo den Hügel hinab und auf den Kleinlaster mit seinen zwei Passagieren zu. Verblüfft stierte Cyrus Elam auf die Neuankömmlinge. Der Erwachsene war so im „Sommer“-Modus gefangen, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte, bis er begriff, was Danny mit seinem Ausruf gemeint hatte: Acht der Tiere hatten die hell behaarte Schnauze aller Karibus. Das vorletzte Rentier jedoch hatte eine im hellen Sonnenlicht leuchtend rote Nase. Das musste eine Halluzination sein. Aber als Cyrus die Schärfe am Fernglas nachjustierte, sah er, dass seine Beobachtung richtig war. Und nicht nur das - nun konnte er erkennen, dass auch andere Mitglieder der Gruppe rote Flecken an verschiedenen Stellen ihres Fells aufwiesen. Kurz stand er ratlos vor dem Phänomen, dann begriff er, dass diese Tiere verletzt waren. Es war Blut, welches da in der Sonne weithin sichtbar war und das Danny mit seinen scharfen Augen wahrgenommen hatte. Als die verängstigten Tiere zur Hauptherde stießen, versetzten sie diese ebenfalls in starke Unruhe, die wie eine Welle durch die Wanderer lief. Cyrus bemerkte alarmiert, wie der Strom aus Tierkörpern schneller wurde, auf die vor ihnen dahintrottenden Karibus auflief und diese ebenfalls in zunehmende Panik versetzte. Ein Schrei seines Sohnes richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Teil der Anhöhe, an dem die Nachzügler aufgetaucht waren und an dem nun der Grund für ihre rasende Flucht sichtbar wurde. Ein Rudel großer, schwarzgrauer Wölfe erschien auf dem Hügel und setzte in weiten, kraftvollen Sprüngen ihrer bereits verwundeten Beute nach. Immer mehr der sanftmütigen Pflanzenfresser bemerkten nun die ebenso eleganten wie furchteinflößenden Räuber und stießen angsterfüllte Laute aus. Die Flut aus befellten und gehörnten Körpern beschleunigte zusehend. Dann brach die Lawine los. »''Daddyyyy!« Cyrus fuhr auf der vom Anprall einzelner Tiere erbebenden Ladefläche herum und sah gerade noch, wie sein Sohn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, während ihn das auskragende Geweih eines besonders großen Hirschs über die Bordwand des alten Dodge riss. Kurz kam der Junge auf dem Rücken eines dahinstiebenden Karibus zu liegen, dann verschwand er in dem rasenden Strudel aus gehetzten Tierleibern. Der Vater meinte einen Moment gequälte Schmerzensschreie zu hören, dann brandete eine ungeheure Woge aus Fell, Fleisch und Furcht gegen den schwankenden, alten Pickup. Cyrus spürte, wie der Wagen ruckweise über einen Fuß weit Richtung Abhang geschoben wurde. Dann hob sich die zum Hügel gerichtete Seite des Fahrzeugs langsam an, der Dodge kippte und rollte, durch die nachschiebende Herde angetrieben, sich mehrfach überschlagend die Anhöhe hinab. Ein Ladenbesitzer aus Central, der auf seiner Fahrt südwestlich ins kurz vor Fairbanks gelegene Fox Junction die Unglücksstelle passierte, verständigte die Notrufzentrale. Bei der Untersuchung des Unfallortes fanden die herbeigerufenen Alaska State Troopers neben dem zerbeulten, alten Kleinlaster und den zerschmetterten Leichen von Cyrus und Daniel Elam insgesamt 76 tote oder verendende Karibus. Eines fiel Trooper Gabriel Susa besonders auf, denn seine blutverschmierte Schnauze leuchtete in der Polarsonne ungewöhnlich rot. Und obwohl er es angesichts der geschehenen Tragödie entsetzlich unpassend fand, ertappte er sich auf der Rückfahrt nach Fairbanks mehrfach dabei, wie er leise vor sich hinsummte: Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer Had a very shiny nose And if you ever saw it You would even say it glows... by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere